Trop belle pour moi
by ShanMah
Summary: [ONESHOT] Les dernières pensées de Cedric avant de mourir...


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas les personnages de cette histoire, et, vraiment, ça me rend triste. Seule la fanfic elle-même est à moi. Comme ceci est la traduction de mon OS « Too beautiful for me », le texte original comme la traduction sont à moi (donc, à défaut de posséder les personnages, j'ai les deux versions des textes… MUHAHAHAHA. Donc on pourra difficilement me reprocher de ne pas respecter la pensée de l'auteur original, vu que c'est moi…).

**Rating :** Et bah M, pour pas changer.

**Conseil :** En lisant ceci, vous devriez écouter « Sacrifice (from 'The Gift') ». Pour les connaisseurs, c'est celle qui joue dans la finale de la saison 5 de BTVS, lorsqu'on voit Buffy mourir et qu'on entend ce qu'elle a dit a Dawn avant de sauter… (une de mes scènes préférées… bref)

**Avertissement :** À ceux qui seraient tentés de me dire que rien dans le livre ou le film ne montre que Cedric pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour Fleur comme elle semble le faire pour lui : ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Ou alors, ne m'en reparlez pas si vous n'êtes pas contents, parce que j'aurai prévenuuu !

**Pairing :** (légèrement évident avec ce que je viens de dire) Fleur/Cedric.

**Catégorie :** Romance/Drama

**Non mais d'où est-ce que ça vient : **Ben, de mon incroyable et merveilleuse imagination, bien sûr. Oui, je sais, je suis trop modeste. Bon, un peu de sérieux. Ça vient du fait qu'il y a quelques fanfics à propos de l'amour entre Cedric et Fleur, mais elles semblent toutes être du point de vue de Fleur. Celle-ci est donc, devinez ? Du point de vue de Cedric !

**Résumé :** Prend place lorsque Queudver arrive avec Voldemort afin d'accomplir le rituel pour rendre ses pouvoirs au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Voldemort ordonne à Peter de tuer Cedric… mais à quoi pense Cedric à ce moment ? Alors qu'il comprend qu'il va mourir très bientôt… vers qui sont dirigées ses pensées ? Son véritable amour…

**Trop belle pour moi**

C'est ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai vue, dansant avec grâce dans la Grande Salle, et t'inclinant avec cette petite fille qui semblait être ta petite sœur. Tu étais trop belle pour moi. Trop délicate, probablement trop intelligente, trop froide, et certainement… trop belle.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que je suis beau. Je ne veux pas être prétentieux, mais je sais que beaucoup de filles ont un œil sur moi. Si ça leur fait plaisir. Je m'en moque. Je ne les aime pas. Je ne veux pas dire que je les déteste, et je ne veux pas dire qu'elles sont stupides ou laides, non. Elles ne le sont pas. Mais lorsque je les compare à toi, elles le sont. Peut-être parce que tu sembles si parfaite. Trop parfaite pour moi.

Je crois qu'on attend tous quelqu'un. On peut avoir autant de petit(e)s ami(e)s qu'on veut, et continuer à attendre quelqu'un. Et lorsqu'on voit cette personne qu'on a attendue inconsciemment… tout cesse d'exister.

Lorsque je t'ai vue… tout s'est arrêté.

J'ai cessé de respirer. Mes yeux ne pouvaient pas te quitter, ce qui était légèrement embarrassant pour moi. Je suis sûr que mon cœur a manqué un battement lorsque tu as souri. Peut-être plus qu'un battement. Et là, j'ai su. Je ne savais même pas ton nom, je ne savais pas du tout qui tu étais. Je savais seulement que tu étais de Beauxbâtons. Je pense que personne ne peut comprendre ça sans l'avoir vécu. Honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas moi-même. Je _savais_, c'est tout. Je savais que tu étais cette personne que j'avais attendue tout ce temps.

Comment pouvais-je tomber amoureux d'une fille simplement en la voyant ? Je n'ai jamais su ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là. Et je ne le saurai jamais. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Oh, Merlin. J'espérais… j'espérais juste être celui que _tu_ attendais.

Mais comment faire pour simplement te parler ? Tu étais trop belle pour moi. Et tu semblais si froide, chaque fois que je te voyais. Peut-être que tu ne l'étais pas. Peut-être que j'étais dans l'erreur. Mais je n'arrivais pas à aller te voir et à te _parler_. En plus, j'étais persuadé que tu avais un petit ami en France. Une fille comme toi… tu ne pouvais quand même pas être célibataire.

C'est stupide. J'étais assez courageux pour mettre mon nom dans cette fichue Coupe de Feu, mais je n'étais pas capable de te parler. C'est totalement ridicule.

Et puis, nous étions tous réunis dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde attendait la sélection des Champions. Ce serait bien d'être choisis… tout les deux. Le nom de la Championne de Beauxbâtons a jailli de la Coupe de Feu. Et là, j'ai appris ton nom. _Fleur Delacour_. Ce nom était une vraie caresse pour mes oreilles. Ça sonnait doux et beau. Tout comme toi.

C'était _le_ moment. Dumbledore allait nommer le Champion de Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas vraiment être un Champion lorsque j'avais mis mon nom dans cette coupe, mais maintenant que tu es la Championne de Beauxbâtons, je voulais être le Champion de Poudlard. Je le voulais plus que tout.

Dumbledore nous avait dit que nous devions vraiment vouloir entrer dans le Tournoi si nous voulions que la Coupe de Feu choisisse notre nom. Parfait. Je ne voulais pas vraiment l'être lorsque j'ai mis mon nom, mais maintenant, je le voulais tellement. Est-ce que cette foutue coupe savait à quel point je voulais être sélectionné, maintenant ?

Dumbledore a dit mon nom. Tout le monde a applaudi. Et j'ai souri. Et je n'étais pas heureux parce que j'allais affronter des dangers incroyables dans un Tournoi mortel. J'étais heureux parce que ce serait une raison pour être prêt de toi. Vingt-quatre heures et j'étais déjà fou de toi.

Je suis entré dans la pièce où Krum et toi étiez déjà. Il n'a pas eu l'air de remarquer ma présence. Peu importe. Mais _toi_…

Tu marchais dans la pièce, avec cette grâce et cette élégance que tu dégages toujours. Et tu as arrêté lorsque je suis entré. Et tu m'as regardé. Je n'avais jamais remarqué tes yeux avant. J'aurais dû, pourtant. Parce que tu as deux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond. Deux petits océans dans lesquels je me noierais sans hésitation.

Tu es venue à moi. Et tu as souri. Je crois que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un simplement pour voir ce sourire à nouveau. Et puis, tu m'as serré la main. C'était probablement uniquement dans le but d'être fair-play, polie, mais je m'en moquais, à vrai dire. Tu as commencé à me parler. C'était une conversation normale.

Alors, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort. Tu n'étais pas aussi froide que je l'avais pensé. À ce moment, Potter est entré. Et tout est allé vite : Verpey, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, ils sont tous arrivés dans la pièce et se disputaient sérieusement. Ni Krum, ni moi, n'avons osé parler. D'après ce que je comprenais, Harry venait juste d'être choisi pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je ne pouvais pas dire un mot. Mais _tu_ as protesté.

Et je t'ai tellement admirée pour l'avoir fait… parce que, même si seulement Madame Maxime semblait être de ton côté, tu as _osé_. Tu n'aimais pas la situation, et tu t'es arrangée pour que tout le monde le sache. J'aurais dû protester, c'était moi le Champion de Poudlard. Je n'ai pas osé, même si j'étais beaucoup plus concerné que tu l'étais. Je suppose que je n'avais pas le cran. Mais tu_ l'avais_.

La Première Tâche. Comme c'était horrible de te voir dans la tente, si terrorisée, mais si fière que tu essayais de nous le cacher. Je crois que j'étais plus effrayé de te voir affronter cette foutue dragonne que lorsque j'avais dû le faire moi-même. Mais tu l'as fait, sans blessures ! Tu as pris l'œuf d'or. Je ne savais pas ce qui me rendait le plus heureux : prendre l'œuf moi-même ou te voir y arriver.

Le _bal de Noël_. J'ai été si idiot. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je voulais aller à ce bal avec toi. Mais, encore une fois, je n'ai pas osé. J'avais peur de te le demander, parce que j'étais sûr que tu allais refuser. Je savais que je n'aurais pas supporté un refus de ta part. Alors, j'ai demandé à Cho Chang. Elle a dit oui…

Et, quelques jours plus tard, tu es venue me voir, et tu as commencé à me parler encore. Juste comme ça. C'est sûrement le moment dans toute ma vie où je me suis senti le plus stupide. Je ne faisais que te parler, et tout semblait parfait. Peut-être parce que tu étais là, avec moi.

Je me sentais très étrange, honnêtement. Je me sentais comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre que toi… et moi. Je suppose que c'était à cause de ton charme de Vélane. Je suppose… je suppose que tu l'utilisais sur moi parce que tu voulais que je t'invite au bal. C'est pourquoi je me suis senti tellement stupide. Parce que je ne pouvais pas t'inviter maintenant. J'avais déjà invité Cho… je n'avais pas le courage de t'inviter _toi_.

Si je te l'avais demandé avant… et bien… peut-être que tu ne serais pas allée au bal avec Roger Davies. Je sais que la jalousie, c'est mal. Mais je dois admettre que j'étais terriblement jaloux, ce soir-là. Mais, honnêtement, qui pourrait attendre de moi que j'accepte ça ? IL était avec TOI.

Je t'ai vue danser avec lui. Je l'ai vu être si impressionné par ta beauté qu'il ne savait même pas de quoi tu parlais. Je le détestais. Il avait la chance d'être avec plus merveilleuse fille sur Terre, mais il était trop idiot pour voir à quel point il était chanceux. Il était trop stupide pour voir la fille fascinante derrière la quart de Vélane.

La Seconde Tâche. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé dans le lac. Je crois que je t'ai vue alors que je nageais dans le Grand Lac. Je _pense_. Je ne suis pas sûr. Selon ce que j'ai entendu, il semble que tu aies eu des problèmes avec les Strangulots, au point que tu as dû abandonner. Stupides créatures.

Lorsque je suis revenu avec Cho, tu avais l'air si horrifiée. Peut-être parce que tu venais de comprendre qu'il y avait des _gens_ sous l'eau. Peut-être parce que tu venais de comprendre _qui_ était au fond du lac, attendant que tu viennes la sauver. Madame Maxime te tenait dans ses bras, dans le but de t'empêcher de retourner dans l'eau.

Bien entendu, je savais que Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé les prisonniers mourir dans le lac, mais, visiblement, tu l'ignorais. Je voulais te dire que ce n'était pas réel. Je voulais te dire que ta sœur irait bien après ça, même si tu ne l'avais pas sauvée. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé les mots. Peut-être que tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Peut-être que tu ne m'aurais même pas entendu.

Harry est revenu, et j'ai vu trois têtes. Une d'ébène, une de feu, une d'argent. Harry, Ron et ta sœur. Tu as crié et couru vers ta sœur pour l'aider. Tu ne voulais même pas que Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de toi. Tu voulais juste qu'elle prenne soin de Gabrielle. Et, encore une fois, je t'ai admirée. Parce que Gabrielle était plus importante à tes yeux que toi-même…

Et puis, ça a été la Troisième Tâche. Je voulais te parler avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Verpey a dit mon nom et celui d'Harry. Je t'ai regardée et je suis entré dans le labyrinthe. J'ignorais que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais…

Je suppose que c'est toi qui a crié dans le labyrinthe. Je suis devenu très nerveux, quand j'ai entendu ça. Je suis sûr que c'était toi. Qui d'autre ? J'ai regardé le ciel, mais je n'ai rien vu. Est-ce que tu t'étais tirée d'affaire, ou est-ce que tu étais trop mal en point pour faire quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est-ce qui t'étais arrivé ?

Lorsque Krum m'a attaqué, j'ai compris. _Il t'avais attaquée_. Il a utilisé le Doloris sur moi. T'avait-il fait subir la même chose ? As-tu ressenti la même douleur que je ressentais, Fleur ? J'espère que non…

Finalement, Harry et moi avons pris le Trophée. J'étais persuadé que c'était fini. Bientôt, je pourrais te dire ce que je voulais te dire depuis que je t'avais vue pour la première fois.

Mais non. On dirait que les choses ne vont jamais comme je le voudrais. Nous sommes apparus dans un endroit bizarre. Un cimetière, visiblement. J'étais certain que ce n'était pas normal. J'ai entendu une voix étrange :

- Tue le substitut…

Et j'ai su. J'allais mourir. Avant de t'avoir dit que je t'ai aimée dès que je t'ai vue.

Et me voilà, face à cet homme que je ne connais pas, sa baguette levée, prête à jeter le terrible sort. Et je pense à tout ça. Ça vient tellement vite dans ma tête. Je vais mourir et je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose d'autre que _toi_. Je ne sais même pas si tu es encore en vie, et c'est tout ce que j'espère à ce moment fatidique.

Tout va si vite que je n'arrive même pas à réaliser. J'entends la formule et je vois l'horrible lumière verte du sortilège mortel foncer vers moi. Je fais face à la mort, pensant à une seule chose : tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je t'aime. Et, pour moi, c'est la pire chose au monde. Pire que de mourir ce soir. Pire que tout.

Je peux sentir la vie me quitter, et je veux crier. Pas parce que ça fait mal. Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que je t'aime. Peut-être que si je l'hurle assez fort dans ma tête, tu m'entendras…

Je t'aime…


End file.
